This proposal is a continuation and extention of our past research on the effectiveness of various therapeutic approaches for the self-control of anxiety. As part of our overall goal of fitting cognitive restructuring procedures into a social learning framework, one of our main objectives is to investigate those cognitive variables that are associated with different forms of anxiety. Related to the above, we plan to make use of experimental cognitive psychology procedures to study the process mechanisms that may be involved, particularly the semantic structure associated with anxiety. Just as our past work on cognitive restructuring has led us to the present study of thsoe cognitive processes associated with different types of anxiety, it is hoped that our investigation of such cognitive parameters (e.g., selective perception, faulty attribution, inaccurate anticipation of consequences) will yield important implications for future clinical interventions. By experimenting with varying approaches to the investigation of cognitive processes, our objective is also to develop procedures that could be used to index cognitive changes that may result from therapeutic intervention. Inasmuch as experimental cognitive psychology has the potential for offering a common conceptual base that cuts across various clinical orientations, we also hope our research will facilitate links with nonbehavioral approaches to therapy.